conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Supreme Judicial Court of China
Supreme Judicial Court of the Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations 中华民族联邦共和国 最高司法院 The Supreme Judicial Court is the judicial branch of the government. The role of the judicial branch is to interpret the Constitution, monitor the Federal government and ensure the supreme unbiased justice is protected in the Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations. Seven Supreme Judges (最高大法官 ) are nominated by the President and approved by the Legislative Senate to lead the judiciary branch. The most senior of the Supreme Judges presides over the Supreme Judicial Court, but does not out rank the other 6 in terms of judicial power. One Supreme Judge takes office every year and serves a term of 7 years (renewable indefinitely). Hence, each of the 7 Supreme Judges start their terms a consecutive year after one another, allowing a possible yearly change in one-seventh of the leadership of the judicial branch. hierarchy]] Structure of the Judicial Branch The 7 Supreme Judges are aided with numerous High Judges (司法法官) in the Supreme Judicial Court, along with 5 federal bodies appointed by the Supreme Judicial Court to exercise their monitoring rights and duties; in order to defend the justice and the Constitution, *Special Monitoring Committee (特殊监督委员会) **To monitor the daily administration and code of conduct of the Federal government, specifically that of the Presidential Cabinet and the Legislative Senate. *Special Investigation Committee (特殊调查委员会) **Works closely with the Special Monitoring Committee to carry out investigations for any accused breach of law and/or code of conduct. *All provincial level Federal Courts (所有省级联邦法院) **Provincial level Federal Courts are not under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Justice, but rather under the Supreme Judicial Court in the judicial branch. Hence, it is the impartial court with the role of supervising all local courts at a provincial level. *Election Committee (选举委员会) **The largest committee under the Supreme Judicial Court, with the supreme purpose of monitoring and ensuring the fairness of all levels of elections. Monitoring includes pre-election campaigning, the actual election process and ballot processing. This committee is key to protecting the Theory of Simple and Fair Democratic Elections (简单公正民主选举论), which is an ideology built into the Constitution. *Public Servant Examination Board (公务员考试检定局) **The Board which is responsible for holding Public Servant Examination and ensuring the impartially of this selection process. **As per the Constitution, all public servant candidates must pass the Public Servant Examination in order to be qualified to serve. See Also *Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations *Constitution of the Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations *Theory of Simple and Fair Democratic Elections *Presidential Cabinet of China **President of China ***Presidential line of succession of China **Vice President of China *Legislative Senate of China **Chancellor of Legislative Senate of China *Supreme Judicial Court of China **Supreme Judge of China **Special Judicial Monitoring Committee **Special Judicial Investigation Committee **Election Monitoring Committee of China *Public Servant Examination of China *National Flag of China *Emblem of China *National Anthem of the Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations *Alpha Category:Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations